Another Day is Dawing
by ameliabeth
Summary: Macavity has become successful in wiping out the Jellicle tribe. He prowls the yard counting the dead and reflecting. Rated T for mild gore. Character death (I mean, obviously). Do enjoy!


The Junkyard, as Macavity had speculated, was now in magnificent ruin. He and his henchcats had wreaked pure havoc on the Jellicle Tribe, determined to wipe them out. And it had appeared to Macavity that they had succeeded. It was dusk and mysterious fog loomed over the shoddy junkyard, or maybe it was just dust rising from fallen debris.

Idly, the Hidden Paw strolled through the Junkyard casually stepping over lifeless, mutilated bodies, occasionally stopping to mock them.

"Magical Mister Mistoffellees," he whispered in a mock Rum Tum Tugger impression as he stared down a tuxedo tom. His legs were bent and broken and twisted in every horrible way. Macavity sneered.

"Some dancer you are now," and then continued.

Almost immediately he had to pause again to look over Bombalurina, the crimson, amazon calico. Her white bib was now stained with blood. Her throat had been slit.

Macavity snarled as he bent down to look her over; touch her. He began to grope. Of course she wouldn't mind, Macavity thought.

After he finished, he roughly kissed her on the lips and moved on.

"Well if it isn't Mungojerrie…And Rumpleteazer!" he mimicked two identical calicos. He remembered these two rather vividly. They had worked for him; his most talented henchcats. But they left when they realized the evil they had gotten themselves into. Macavity had never forgiven them.

And they lay there, Rumpleteazer lying atop her mate, dry blood coating their fur.

Filled with rage Macavity kicked Mungojerrie in the ribs causing Rumpleteazer to roll off of Mungojerrie and land in the dirt with a lifeless thud.

"Traitors! Cowards!" Macavity spat. "What a team we could've been! Us against the Jellicle Scum…London…The world!" He turned on his heel and strolled off to look for a certain she-cat.

It didn't take him long at all.

"Oh look who it is!" he mused in mock surprise. A golden and brown queen lay before him and just like Bombalurina, her throat had been cut spilling bright red blood onto her white bib; Demeter.

His Demeter. She belonged to him. He had entertained this notion throughout his entire life. But he didn't belong to her. Munkustrap did. The grey-silver leader had stolen Demeter's heart.

So one night Macavity stole Demeter.

Along with her, he took her ability to trust and love others. She became a shell of her former self. Not even Munkustrap wasn't able to comfort her.

All Macavity could do was stare at her and feel no pity.

"You deserved it you slut."

The sinister criminal proceeded to continue his prowl and began to take inventory, making sure the Jellicles had been completely terminated.

He acknowledged the rest of the carnage and was not disappointed to find that every Jellicle had been killed.

But he had yet to find his kin.

Frantically, his head darted around to find his family and he soon caught sight of them; Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, and the Rum Tum Tugger.

Disdainfully, he glared at them. Especially Munkustrap.

"This," he waved his arms around gesturing to the gore, "is your entire fault. If only you hadn't taken what had been rightfully mine," he said getting into Munkustrap's face, "none of this would've happened. You could've all lived in peace. With me as protector of course."

Munkustrap's pained, lifeless face showed no sign of agitation, angering Macavity.

With a frightening yowl, the crimson cat began to claw his younger brother to pieces, blood oozing from wounds and immediately drying, oxidizing against the chilly, dusty air.

Tugger lay in the dirt, his once beautiful mane covered in dry blood. All Macavity could do was to stare at him. He had never felt any ill will towards his youngest brother. But he was a Jellicle and he needed to die.

Face first in the ground, Old Deuteronomy lay lifeless. Macavity promptly spat on him having no words for the great misfortunes that Deuteronomy had bestowed upon his oldest. Banishment, isolation. All for good reasons, of course. But Macavity didn't believe so.

Having been satisfied, Macavity climbed onto Old Deuteronomy's tire beaconing his henchcats to come forth from their hiding.

It was an eerie sight. The henchcats were as black as evil itself and they crawled out of their hiding places in magical unison.

"Another day is dawning!" the henchcats yowled upon seeing their leader on the tire. "Long live Macavity! Long live the king!

And the sun rose above the junkyard illuminating the carnage within its boundaries.


End file.
